Sister-Sibling
by prettypurple
Summary: "Wakko's Wish" universe: Wakko becomes jealous of his new sister Dot, and develops a bad habit to get attention. Can Wakko be cured?
1. Prologue

_Animaniacs _belongs to Warner Bros.

* * *

It was a chilly autumn night in Acme Falls. Yakko and Dot Warner had returned to the old wooden water tower they called home, after a long day of sitting at the train station and hoping that their brother Wakko would return from the city.

Dot coughed as Yakko tucked her into bed.

"Tell me the story!"

"Okay," sighed Yakko. "One time, one time 'kay see, Randy Beaman's little sister kept asking him for a bedtime story, and-"

"No!" Dot interrupted. "No Randy Beaman stories! I want _my_ story!"

This kind of exchange happened every night, and Yakko would inevitably give in; he just couldn't resist his cute little sister. "Once upon a time, a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons..."

* * *

Yakko had a good reason for not wanting to tell the story of Dot's birth every night: when King Salazar had come to power, he had decreed that no one would ever mention the Warners' parents again, under penalty of torture.

Yes, Yakko remembered who his parents were. He hadn't been _that_ young when they'd died, and he remembered Dot's real birth fairly clearly, or at least the day she first came home. Thinking about it now, Yakko found it a little ironic that Wakko was now working so hard to make money for Dot's operation, when he initially hadn't wanted much to do with her...


	2. Chapter 1

The Brain decided that it had been a bad idea for him and Pinky to infiltrate the castle disguised as new nannies ( complete with wigs and aprons) for the royal children. They required constant supervision, as they were the worst-behaved children in the world, and made even less sense than Pinky.

_And they're multiplying, _Brain thought with disdain, looking up at the pink bundle in the queen's arms.

"Naaarf!" Pinky whispered, also looking at the infant. "Is that their new little one?"

Brain adjusted his wig. "In a manner of speaking, my friend." He walked off, muttering, "I must remember to thoroughly think through my next plan."

"Were the boys well-behaved, Miss Pinky?" King William asked.

"Yakko and Wakko were very, very good!" said Pinky. "Zort! Wakko ate all of the vegetables off his plate...and he ate the plate, too."

"I went through that stage," said William. "He'll grow out of it... hopefully."

Queen Angelina picked up Pinky so that he could see the baby. "This is our new little girl. Isn't she cute?"

"Egad, she certainly is!" Pinky gushed. That was when the newborn grabbed Pinky in her little white-gloved hand.

"Firm grip, too," Pinky grunted. "Troz!"

Angelina gently pulled Pinky away from the baby. "Sorry about that," she said, putting him down.

"It's alright, ma'am! Poit! Does she have a name?"

Before Angelina could reply, Brain returned and grabbed Pinky's tail, dragging him down the hallway. "Pinky, stop wasting time with that child. We must prepare for tomorrow night!"

"Gee Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night? Can we come back to see the baby some more?"

"No, Pinky, we are doing the same thing we do every night: try to take over the world!"

_They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!_

"Angie, did you hear that?" William asked, looking around.

"I think so," said Angelina. "In fact, I heard it the day we met, too! It must be a running gag."

* * *

Little Yakko had been woken up by the strange, disembodied chorus. Hearing his parents' voices, he looked out through the crack in the nursery door, and saw his mother and father going off to their room. Yakko had one foot in the hallway when he heard his brother whimpering.

Wakko, in his red baseball cap and blue footie pajamas, was standing up in his crib and holding out his arms. Yakko pulled down the side of the crib and picked up his little brother with impressive strength for a five-year-old, then carried him into the hall.

* * *

As Angelina put the baby into the bassinet, she heard a little voice whisper, "Mommy?"

She turned and saw her little boys standing in the doorway and holding hands; it was a shame there were no cameras to be found.

"Hi, boys! Do you want to meet your new sibling?"

The Warner Brothers exchanged puzzled expressions. "I thought we had a sister," said Yakko.

"Sometimes people use 'sibling' as another way of saying 'brother' or 'sister'," William explained. "You have a..."

"...sister-sibling!" Yakko finished, impressed by the new word.

"And here she is!" said William, picking Yakko up so that he could see into the bassinet. The Warner Sister was asleep now, making little snuffling noises.

"Her name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," Queen Angelina said proudly; she was glad to pass her name down to a new generation. "But we'll have to call her something shorter until she's bigger."

"Polka dot!" Wakko chirped, pointing at the pattern on his sister's sleepers.

"Or just Dot," said William. "Maybe Dottie."

At that, the baby woke up and began to scream.

"Okay, okay, just Dot," her father amended. The baby immediately calmed down.

"I want to hold her," said Yakko. "Please, Mommy?"

Yakko wasn't as good at looking cute as his sister would later be, but his big eyes still worked on his mother. "Well, alright. You have to be careful, though." She picked up Dot. "See what I'm doing? You have to hold her head, because she's not old enough to do it by herself."

"Okay," said Yakko as his father put him in the armchair next to the bed. Dot almost started crying again as she left her mother's arms, but quickly calmed again as her beady black eyes focused on her big brother's face. She grabbed Yakko's finger.

"I think Dot likes you already,"said William. "What do you think?"

"I think her hair makes her look like Charlie Brown's sister," Yakko quipped.

"I hold baby now!" Wakko squealed. He tried to pull Dot away from Yakko, and the baby shrieked.

"Don't do that!" William said sternly, moving Wakko away from the other two. "Your sister is not a toy; you can't fight over her."

"I hold baby now!" Wakko repeated.

"You'll have to be nice and gentle," said Angelina.

"I gentle!" Wakko insisted.

But once Wakko was finally holding Dot, he didn't like her.

"Baby broken!" he shouted as Dot wriggled and screamed. "Baby go back to store!"

William chuckled a little as he took Dot. "Wakko, babies don't come from a store."

"Where baby come from?"

William and Angelina looked at each other uncomfortably. There was a long pause before William said, "Goodnight, everybody!" and ran off. Angelina shook her head at the hole her husband's outline left in the wall.

"Where baby come from?" Wakko repeated.

"Mommy's tummy," said Yakko.

"Mommy eat baby?" Wakko asked in alarm.

"No, of course I didn't!" said Angelina. "Uuuhhh..." She looked at the flower scrunchie Dot was wearing. "She came from a flower. A nice, pretty flower."

"Okay," said Wakko. He and Yakko returned to the nursery.

_That was close_, Angelina thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas!

* * *

A few months later, the Warner siblings were playing quietly...almost. Wakko was banging on his toy drum, and Dot shaking a rattle, while Yakko played with his paddle-ball.

"Maybe you should play with something else," Angelina suggested. "The ball might hit Dot in the face."

Yakko decided to play with his toy phone, instead. He turned the rotary dial a few times, then picked up the receiver and pretended to listen. "It's for you, Dot."

He held the phone to Dot's ear, and she scowled when she didn't hear anything.

"It's not a real phone," Yakko explained. "You have to use your imagination."

Dot stuck out her tongue and crawled over to Wakko. She reached out and tried to pull off his hat.

"NO!" Wakko shouted, putting his hands over his hat. "Mine!"

Dot tried to give him "the cute face" that she'd started to copy from Yakko. Wakko was unaffected; he moved away, grumbling.

"That only works on grown-ups," Yakko explained. "Here." He gave the baby a jack-in-the-box, and Dot began turning the handle, giggling at the music it made...

Wakko screamed as a monster popped out of the box. "MA-MAAA! DA-DOO!"

William got up fro his throne and picked up Wakko. "Shhh, it's okay, little guy. It's okay."

"Monster," Wakko sobbed.

"At least it wasn't a clown," said William. This was the wrong thing to say: Wakko stiffened and looked around in a panic. "CLOWN? WHERE?"

"How about a nice bubble bath?" Angelina suggested. "That might make him feel better."

"Yeah!" said Wakko. "Bubbles!"

Angelina and William carried Dot and Wakko off to take a bath. Yakko had started to follow them when, to his confusion, the toy phone rang. Cautiously he picked it up. "Hello? No, there's no P. Zaface here."

* * *

The two younger children liked to splash around in the bath, so their parents always wore rain slickers. As Dot happily splashed and popped bubbles, Angelina took a bar of scented green soap away from Wakko. "You can't eat soap anymore, Wakko. You'll set a bad example for Dot."

"Green apple," Wakko said sadly. Dot blew a raspberry at him.

* * *

The absolute last straw for Wakko came at bedtime.

"I think it's time for all three of you to turn in," said William to the kids.

"To what?" asked Wakko. "I know! An okapi!"

At William's quizzical expression, Angelina said, "Don't look at me; he's _your_ son."

"It's not that," said William. "What's an okapi?"

"A relative of the giraffe." She pointed at Wakko, who now looked like a half-giraffe, half-zebra.

The King and Queen continued their conversation about okapis as they took the children into the nursery. Yakko got into bed, and Wakko started to climb into the crib.

"No, son," said William, pulling him off the crib's railing. "Now Dot sleeps in the crib, and you sleep in the big boy bed, like Yakko."

"My crib!" said Wakko, hanging onto the crib's bars.

"Don't you want the nice big boy bed?" Angelina asked coaxingly. "It's less like a cage than the crib."

"No big boy bed!" shouted Wakko. "Dot no have crib!"

William raised his voice a little. "Wakko William Warner-"

He was stunned into silence by what Wakko did next.

"Mommy, Daddy, he ate the crib _and_ the bed!" Yakko shouted.

"I see it," said Angelina flatly, "but I don't quite believe it!"

"This had better not become another running gag!" William groaned.


	4. Chapter 3

_Acme Falls-Present Day_

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff impatiently tapped his foot as he stood at the hospital's vending machine. Finally, the potato chip bag he was waiting for dropped into the compartment at the bottom.

"Dr. Scratchansniff?"

"Yeouch!" Scratchansniff had picked up the bag of chips, and in trying to look up, he'd bumped his head on the machine.

"I'm sorry, Doctor; I didn't mean to startle you," the lovely Hello Nurse said apologetically.

"HELLOOO NURSE!" Mortified, Scratchy covered his mouth, swallowed, and said quietly, "I mean, good morning, Miss Nurse."

The nurse looked down at the bag of chips. "Doctor, I didn't know you liked the salt-and vinegar kind!"

"_Nein_, Miss Nurse. There is something in here that I must show you."

Scratchansniff took Hello Nurse to his office, where he opened the bag. It turned out that there were no chips in it; instead the bag contained...

"The Warners' birth certificates!" Hello Nurse exclaimed, picking one up and staring at it closely. "This is where you hid them?!"

"Was that not clear to you, Miss Nurse?" asked the doctor, sounding a little irritated. Wasn't this woman supposed to have "a mean IQ of 192"?

"That was a rhetorical question, Doctor."

"Oh. I knew that."

Hello Nurse again looked at the birth certificate in her hand. "I still don't believe this!"

"That I hid the Warners' birth certificates in a fake bag of potato chips?" asked Scratchansniff.

"No," said the nurse. "I'd forgotten that Yakko's middle name was Julius." She giggled (though Scratchansniff didn't think it was that funny) and then looked confused."So, no one ever wanted salt-and-vinegar chips?"

"Apparently not."

"Are you sure we don't need to hide these anymore?"

"I think it is safe now."

Hello Nurse was now looking at all three certificates. "Remember how cute they were as little kids?"

_Oh dear_, Scratchansniff thought. _Here comes a flashback. _"Cute" wasn't exactly the word he'd use for the Warners...

* * *

_"_We're glad you're here," King William told Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse. "I mean, I know this is supposed to be a normal check-up for Dot, but Wakko has a...worrying problem."

He led Scratchansniff and Miss Nurse to the courtyard, where Angelina was watching the children play in their sandbox. Wakko was covering himself in the sand.

"Mommy, look at me! I'm sand monster! Look at me!" As he waved his arms around, he almost hit the sand water tower Yakko had been building. Yakko moved in front of it.

"Hey, Wakko, watch it! Mommy, make him stop!"

Angelina looked up from giving Dot her bottle. "Don't do that, Wakko."

"Oh my!" said Dr Scratchansniff. "Delusions of sand monster-ness! That's very serious!"

William and Nurse looked at each other with a mix of confusion and exasperation.

"That's not the problem," William said as Angelina cried out in frustration. William turned and saw Angelina kneeling in the sand in front of Wakko, whose cheeks were bulging.

"Come on, sweetie, spit out the bucket. Spit out the bucket for Mommy!"

Wakko defiantly turned away...at which point he caught sight of...

"HELLO NURSE!" Yakko and Wakko shouted, jumping into the nurse's arms.

Dot scowled. "Bah, gah fee."

"Don't worry, Dot," said Angelina, "they get better as they get older...for the most part." She picked up Dot and went to help William pull the boys away from Miss Nurse.

"We've been trying to teach them not to do that," William said apologetically. "Emphasis on 'trying'."

Scratchansniff rubbed his sore head (it had been hit by the bucket Wakko had just spat out). "Perhaps we can get on with the check-up?"

* * *

"You have to let me go in there, Daddy!" Yakko begged. "I'm very sick!" He ran off and came back with red spots all over his face. "See?"

"That's just crayon, Yakko. I know you like the nurse, but she has to do her job."

* * *

It wasn't easy to do your job when the patient kept taking your stuff. As Hello Nurse checked Dot's ears, Dot reached into her pocket and took her compact mirror.

"No, sweetie, don't do that."

Dot cried as she was deprived of her beloved reflection. Miss Nurse wrote something down on her clipboard, then looked up to see that Dot had somehow gotten her lipstick, and was smearing it all over her face.

Dr. Scratchansniff wasn't faring much better with Wakko. When he checked Wakko's ears, he heard a piercing train whistle. Wakko's heartbeat sounded like loud drumming, and when he checked Wakko's mouth, it opened like a cuckoo-clock (complete with little bird). It was difficult to tell whether or not there was something physically wrong with the little boy, as the bodies of Wakko and the other Warners were rather different than those of most people.

"Alright, Wakko, let's test your reflexes, _ja_?"

He lightly tapped Wakko's knee with the reflex hammer, and Wakko smashed him with a mallet.

"Dr. Scratchansniff!" cried Nurse.

"I'm alright," a pancake-flat Scratchansniff croaked. He returned to his proper shape. "I had a helmet, see?"

As Wakko glared at Dot, Scratchansniff whispered, "To protect my body, I'm going to conclude that there is nothing physically wrong with Wakko. It must be something psychological."

Hello Nurse tapped his shoulder and pointed to the brick wall that had suddenly appeared between Wakko and Dot; Wakko was still holding a trowel and smiling with self-satisfaction.

"Miss Nurse, I think I know what's wrong with Wakko. I just need to make sure..."


	5. Chapter 4

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Wakko?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.

Wakko, seated on a stereotypical psychiatry couch, crossed his arms. "No. Want pretty nurse."

"Miss Nurse is talking to your mommy and daddy right now, but I have someone else you can talk to...Mr. Puppethead!" So saying, he held up the hand puppet version of himself.

"Hello, Wakko!" the doctor said in falsetto."I'm Mr. Puppethead!" He made Mr. Puppethead wave, but Wakko moved back, looking scared.

"Do you have anything to say, Wakko?"asked "Mr. Puppethead". Wakko turned away. "No."

Scratchansniff and Mr. Puppethead appeared on Wakko's other side. "Are you sure?"

Wakko smacked "Mr. Puppethead" with a mallet, and Scratchansniff clutched his hand in pain.

"OWIE!" he shouted in his normal voice, before repeating it in his "Mr. Puppethead" voice. "Are you alright, Mr. Puppethead?"

"Don't worry, Doctor, I had a helmet," replied "Mr. Puppethead". Wakko just gave them a blank stare.

"I know," said Scratchansniff, "why don't we draw some pictures, _ja_?" He got out some crayons and paper. "There you are. Draw anything-but don't eat!" Scratchansniff added quickly, noticing that Wakko was eyeing the brightly coloured crayons in the way other children would be eyeing candy.

For several silent minutes, Dr. Scratchansniff watched Wakko examine each crayon before picking a select few for his drawing. After several more minutes, Wakko proudly held up his paper. "Feet!"

Scratchansniff scratched his head. "Wakko, there is nothing there."

"They walked away."

Scratchansniff was so frustrated that buried his face in his hands long enough for Wakko to scribble something on the blank paper, fold it into a paper airplane, and throw it out the door.

* * *

"Here you are, ma'am," said Hello Nurse, handing Dot back to her mother. "She's as healthy as she is cute!"

"Am I cute, too?" asked Yakko. He made his eyes as big as they could get without them looking freakishly buggy, and a little halo appeared over his head.

Miss Nurse smiled. "You're adorable, Yakko. Would you like a lollipop?"

"Thanks!" Yakko gave a smug little eyebrow wiggle to Dot. The beautiful nurse had called Dot "cute", but she'd called Yakko "adorable", _and_ gotten a treat.

"They're usually for the patients," Nurse whispered to the king and queen, "but since Dot's too young for them, why waste a lolly?"

* * *

"I don't need a nap!" Yakko whined as he and Dot were put back in the nursery. "Nobody ever _really_ naps during nap-time."

There was no way that William and Angelina were going to tell him that nap-times were little more than an excuse for parents to have time to themselves.

"You don't need to sleep, sweetie," said Angelina. "You just need to be quiet for a little while." _Please_, she added in her head.

"Angie, did you just feel something fly over your head?" William asked as they left the nursery.

"Uuuhhh...I don't think so, Bill."

* * *

The "something" was Wakko's paper airplane. It had flown through the halls of the castle and into the nursery, where it landed on Yakko's pillow. If it had been anyone else who unfolded it, they would have only seen scribbles. But Yakko saw a message.

Dot gave Yakko a _look_ as he tiptoed to the door with his toy phone.

"What? I have to save Wakko."

Dot reached out her arms.

"No, you can't come. You're too little."

Dot gave him her "cute" face.

"I told you, that only works on grown-ups."

Now Dot looked prepared to cry; if their parents heard her through the baby monitor, Yakko's rescue mission would be ruined.

"Okay, you can come." As he'd done with Wakko on the night Dot came home, Yakko pulled down the side of the crib and picked up his sister. She smirked at him.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," Yakko said, echoing a complaint his father often made in private whenever he felt overwhelmed with both running a country and raising a family.

Dot kissed him; Yakko rolled his eyes, but his tone was affectionate when he said, "Yeah, yeah, Let's save Wakko now, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" Dot repeated.


	6. Chapter 5

Yakko decided that Dot would, in fact, be a big help in the rescue, but it was too hard to carry both her and the toy phone. So, Dot was placed in her stroller, with the phone in the stroller's basket. Dot sucked on the collar of her pink sleepers as her big brother went over his great rescue plan.

"...and then we go back to the nursery before Mommy and Daddy find out. Are you listening, Dot?"

Dot looked up at Yakko and stuck out her tongue; Yakko decided to take that as a "yes".

* * *

Dr. Scratchansniff scrutinized Wakko's drawing; it was little more than a lot of scribbling. "Wakko, what is this?"

Pointing at different spots on the paper, Wakko said, "Mommy, Dadoo, Yakko, me." The scribbles representing Wakko had been drawn far away from the rest of the family.

"But where's Dot?" asked Hello Nurse.

Wakko held up a slightly neater drawing that looked like a pyramid with a small black dot in it. "Here. She go on rocket ship."

"When is she coming back?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Never."

The drawings seemed to confirm Scratchy's suspicions, but he wondered why Wakko kept looking at the door...

* * *

The alarmed scream Scratchy made when Wakko swallowed the entire psychiatry couch alerted Yakko to his brother. He parked the stroller out of Scracthy and Nurse's range of vision and whispered, "Ready, Dot?"

Dot nodded.

* * *

Dr. Scratchansniff jumped when a phone appeared out of nowhere and began to ring.

"Shouldn't you answer it, Doctor?" asked Nurse.

"Alright," the doctor said slowly, "but I doubt it is for me." He apprehensively lifted the receiver. "H-Hello? Dr. Scratchansniff speaking."

"Ebb-b-b."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ebb-b-b."

Angrily, Dr. Scratchansniff hung up. "Only a prank call."

Seconds before the doctor and nurse turned around, Wakko swallowed the life preserver that Yakko had been using to pull him out of the room.

* * *

Yakko had hoped that Dr. Scratchansniff would spend at least a few more seconds trying to figure out Dot's baby babbles. He scribbled a new message on the blank side of the paper that Wakko had sent him, folded it back into a paper airplane, and threw it to Wakko when Scratchy and Nurse were whispering to each other. Wakko immediately understood Yakko's message.

"New drawing!" he said, holding up another piece of paper.

Hello Nurse looked at it. "Oh, Wakko, it's a lovely...ice cream cone?"

"Nope. Guess."

"A flashlight?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.

"Nope."

"What else do you think it could be, Miss Nurse?" Scratchy asked his assistant. "An upside-down party hat?"

"No, Doctor, it looks more like a telescope to me. Or maybe it could be a..."

As the two of them strained their highly educated minds, trying as hard as they could to figure out this drawing, Yakko threw another life preserver to Wakko and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Bye bye," Wakko snickered before noticing Dot. "Yakko, why you bring Dot?"

"Dot was trying to save you with the phone," said Yakko as Dot nodded self-importantly.

"But it not work!" Wakko pointed out, turning away as Dot reached out to him.

Yakko quickly rushed his siblings down the hall, all the while trying to think of something that would bring Wakko and Dot together.

* * *

"Okay, Wakko," said Dr. Scratchansniff, "we give up. What-"

He had just noticed that Wakko had gone, and exchanged an anxious glance with Hello Nurse. "Oh dear..."


	7. Chapter 6

"We'll be getting into so much trouble!" Dr Scratchansniff wailed. He would have torn his hair out if he still had any.

"Don't panic, Doctor," said Hello Nurse. "We just have to think logically about this. Where would a perpetually hungry little boy go?"

"The kitchen! Of course!"

* * *

They were in fact completely wrong. The Warner Brothers and Warner Sister had actually returned to the courtyard. Yakko was pushing his siblings as they sat in their swing set, but although Dot was smiling and giggling, Wakko only sat sullenly in his swing, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Isn't this fun, Wakko?" Yakko asked.

"No. Want out."

"Okay, okay." Just as well; they had to get back to the nursery anyway, before their parents noticed that they were gone. So, Yakko took Wakko and Dot out of their swings and buckled Dot back into her stroller. Wakko kept pouting.

Yakko held up a bunch of balloons. "Want these? No, not to eat!" he added quickly as Wakko eyed a red one. "Here."

Immediately, Wakko tied the balloons to the stroller...and it began to float away. Dot, oblivious to the danger, continued to laugh and coo.

"Wakko, what did you do that for?" Yakko said angrily. "Now Dot's going to fly away FOREVER!"

"Yeah."

Not quite. As the stroller floated up past an extremely tall tree, Dot unbuckled her seat belt and dropped onto the highest of the few branches.

"You're a bad brother, Wakko!" Yakko shouted. "Dot's stuck in the tree, and Mommy and Daddy will be sad!"

Wakko had never thought about that. Now he felt guilty...

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelina was on her way to the kitchen. She and William were planning to have a picnic on their trampoline, which they hadn't done in months. She was surprised to find that Scratchy and Nurse were already heading to the kitchen.

"Scratchy? Miss Nurse? What are you doing here? Where's Wakko?"

Scratchy broke out into a sweat. "Well, um, you see, ma'am..."

He was saved from having to provide an explanation when William came running up to them. "Yakko and Dot are gone! So's the trampoline!" The king began to hyperventilate. "What if one of Salad Bar's men got in here and took them?!"

"Calm down!" said Angelina. "I think I know where they are."

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work, Wakko?" Yakko looked skeptically from the trampoline to Wakko, who gave him a _Do we have a choice? _look.

Yakko looked up at his baby sister, who waved to him. "Let's go." He climbed onto the trampoline, steadied himself, and jumped up. missing Dot by a long shot. She held him a score card with a "5".

"That's not fair!" Yakko called up to her. "You can't even count yet!"

Dot snickered.

Yakko tried again. This time he was able to get up higher, only barely missing Dot. She gave him "8.5".

"Third time's the charm," Yakko told himself. He prepared for another jump...

"Wait, Yakko!" said Wakko. "I go too!"

* * *

The adults reached them just as the boys were able to pick up Dot. A parachute came out of Wakko's hat and the children floated down into their parents' arms.

"What were you doing?" William and Angelina demanded in unison.

"Rescuing Dot," Yakko explained proudly. Dot held up two score cards with "10" on them.

"We both save Dot!" Wakko said, smiling for the first time in days. However, the smile quickly switched to a mild look of disgust when Dot kissed him.

* * *

Dr. Scratchansniff had explained to the king and queen that Wakko's problem was "Middle Kid Syndrome": Wakko felt neglected after Dot was born, due to no longer being the baby of the family, and his constant eating was a cry for attention.

"You know we love you, right, sweetie?" Angelina anxiously asked Wakko as he was tucked into bed that night.

"Really?" said Wakko.

"Of course we do," said William. "We love all three of you, and tomorrow night, Wakko, we can do something that you want."

"Except try to mix bubble bath and waffle batter again," Angelina added quickly.

"You really love me?" asked Wakko, still not completely convinced.

"We think you're kind of weird," said William affectionately, "_but we love you just the same..."_

"..._cause you're the only one of you there_ are,*"William and Angelina sang together, to all three of their kids.

Wakko was so happy that tonight he didn't feel disgusted as his parents tickled Dot and went through their nightly "Who's the cutest girl?" routine.

Yakko, for his part, was glad that Wakko finally seemed to be accepting Dot. They could finally be "The Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister".

* * *

* _If I remember correctly, "There's Only One of You" is from the episode "Hooray for North Hollywood", so I'm not claiming to own that. _

_I'll probably add an epilogue._


	8. Epilogue

_Acme Falls-Present Day_

* * *

As Hello Nurse walked to Dot's hospital room, she could hear her arguing with Yakko; they were audible from down the hall.

"Come on, just admit it," Dot was saying. "You fell for it!"

"Did not."

"You said my acting lessons finally paid off."

"Hey, remember, I gave you those lessons. Of course I knew it was an act."

_It certainly fooled _**me**, Miss Nurse thought as Dot sarcastically replied, "Sure you did." Miss Nurse braced herself and entered the room.

"HELLO NURSE!"

"Hello, Yakko. Hello Dot; how are you?"

"Cuter than ever!" Dot said cheerfully.

"Good. Yakko, Dr. Scratchansniff has something for you. Follow me, please."

Yakko was more than happy to comply. Dot shook her head in annoyance and continued admiring her new "cutie mark" in the mirror until Wakko arrived with a grocery bag.

"What did you buy?"

"Burgers at the butcher's, blintzes at the baker's..."

"Okay, enough of that," Dot said with an impatient wave of her hand. "What's a blintz, anyway?"

"It's a kind of pancake," said Wakko. He gave one to her. "Here, they're good."

Dot tried the blintz, but it wasn't fluffy enough for her taste. She put it down. "Eh, it's _okay_."

"Are you going to finish it?" Wakko asked hungrily.

Dot rolled her eyes and returned to admiring her reflection.

* * *

In Dr. Scratchansniff's office, Yakko stared silently at the birth certificates in his hands. He sniffled.

"Are you alright, Yakko?" Scratchy asked.

"Wh-oh, yeah," Yakko said quickly. "It's just that weird salt-and-vinegar smell gettin' to me."

* * *

As Wakko continued snacking and Dot began to wonder whether her cutie mark would have looked better on her other cheek, Yakko came back.

"Sibs, you'll never believe what I've got!"

"Try us," said Dot. "We're gullible."

Wakko sniffed the air. "Salt-and-vinegar chips?"

"Better than that!" said Yakko. "Much better..."

**The End**


End file.
